dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/BurningCow
Characters 'Adult Cell Jr.' Bios: '''The last spawned Cell Jr. of Cell who escapes by after image withotu anybody knowing. Wants to kill the Son familt for the death of Cell. Lived a whole generation by feeding on others and got damn powerful enough to obliterate the Earth itself. '''Species: '''Artificial Life Spawn '''Character Type: Heavy 'Dialogue' To Goku Jr. Goku Jr: 'I won`t hold back! '''Cell Jr: '''Kid... You wanna die? ''or '''Cell Jr: '''Huh?? This hairstyle looks familiar! Hey, brat! Shall We-? '''Goku Jr: '''Huh? You want a match? Sure! Do your Best! '''Victory: Huh? Already dead? Whatever! Spending time with a weakling is humiliating! Loss: '''No-No, it can`t be! Losing to a mere kid! To '''Gohan Jr. Gohan Jr: '''You! You are the reason for deaths of countless people! Prepare to die, maniac! '''Cell Jr: '''Wonderful! What a wonderful speech. Shall I note it down? '''Victory: '''Oh. You are dead already. So I can`t note it down. Hahaha! '''Loss: '''Why.. Why.. I trained a generation and yet the results are..- Curse You! To '''Adult Uub Uub: Huh? This Negative Energy! Hey you! Wanna go on a sparring match?? Cell Jr: '''Oh! You took a part of my speech! Then I guess I`ll have to finish you off damn Earthling! '''Victory: '''Oh! It was worth killing you! Giving birth to a Saiyan! Rot in Hell, will you? For my sins! '''Loss: '''You damn.. Why? Father, I`m coming! To '''Adult 'Pan' Pan: '''Ah!! A giant blue coackroach! Stay away from me! '''Cell Jr: '''Coackroach you say? Hoohoohoo! Zazaza! '''Victory: '''So much for your coackroach.. '''Loss: '''You still think me I am a coackroach and you`re hitting me with a shoe?? I won`t die like a coackroach you maggots! To '''Saiyans Cell Jr: '''Prepare for exhile fool! '''Saiyan: '''Huh? Cell? You`re back? '''Victory: '''Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Revenge mission has been completed! Now to destroy this dirty planet! '''Loss: '''Argghh-- The egg I have spawned will destroy you! Now nobody can find where I kept it! To '''Cell Cell: '''You! Junior! Show me your best! Or otherwise you`re no use to me and will turn out ashes... '''Cell Jr: '''You don`t know what I`m capable of...father... '''Victory: '''Hmph.. I warned... Now to decide Mercy or Merciless? '''Loss: '''Oh-Damn it. (uses techniques) Afterimage!!! Instant Transmission!! I`ll show you my power one day! To '''Others Other Character: '''Hey! You have one last chance! Give up or die! '''Cell Jr: '''Oh! I feel pity fighting you seeing your power level.. Oh. A cat is more powerful than you! '''Victory: '''Hmphh.. Fucker. '''Loss: How will I-be fucked up.. Hell! To Goku Cell Jr: 'Huh? So you`re Goku?? Prepare to die, you imbecile Cellfuckah! '''Goku: '''Huh? What the Heck? Why is Cell here again? I thought my son finished him off! ''or 'Goku: '''You monster! I`ll not let you escape! I`ll give you no mercy you slimy coackroach! '''Cell Jr: '''Coackroach.. Again? Huh.. Wait You`re Goku! Prepare to die you damn loser! '''Victory: '''It was like I was destined to win! Mwahahaha! '''Loss: '''My- damn! That hurt! Why you damn.. Oh! 'In Game Taunts Cell Jr- '" Gotcha!" ( when you locate your opponent when he hides) '''Cell Jr- '" Maggot!" ( when your opponent damages you by 10 hits) 'Cell Jr- '" Take this!" ( when you give a powerful blast from the button triangle) 'Cell Jr- '" No I didn`t mean it!" ( when your opponent is on the verge to defeat you) 'Cell Jr- '" You don`t know who you are stalking, fool!" ( High Tension) 'Cell Jr- '" Like I`m gonna give up!" ( When damaged by 20 hits by combo) 'Cell Jr- '" Losers.." ( When you damage someone by 10 hits) 'Cell Jr- '" Go practice fighting.. In Hell!" ( when you do a 20 hit combo) 'Cell Jr- '" The last words before death.. It`s music to my ears!" ( when you nearly finish off your opponent) '''Team Battle Switch-Out Escaping: 'Ouch! Hey, brat you take place! '''Pursuing: '''Partner, go rest, you`re weak enough to defeat this weakling. Let me handle the crap. '''Switch In: '''Oh you did a wrong decision... Deathlover! 'Costumes 1- Default ( 'as shown in the picture. Blue and black spots) '''2- Green ( '''Imitation of Cell`s default costume) '''3- Blood Body ( '''Full body with blood) 'Attacks *'Base Attack: '''Perfect Kamehameha- '''No cutscenes. Just shows the Perfect Kamehameha being launched. Normal Kamehameha makes 20 halves of a life bar damaged. Perfect Kamehameha makes 30 halves. He dosen`t say anything. 1500 damage' *'Hand To Hand Combat Attack: '''Perfect Rush- '''Cutscene. Begins with Cell saying: " '''Here`s a thing that`ll remove your damn hunger!" '''Then he uses instant transmission to go behind the opponents back and uses afterimage circling the opponent making him/her totally blind and then Cell jr goes to the opponent`s back and uses his tail on the opponent`s head and tears it apart ( if you do the attack perfectly then kills the opponent) or if you do it not totally correctly then he`s gonna just snap the opponent`s head with his tail and also absorbing quarter of his energy. 2500 damage' *'Super Attack: '''Perfect Barrier: '''He quotes in a cutscene: " '''Watch out for the birdie!" '''Then without doing anything a massive wave barrier ( blockable and can be easily be moved) but the damage is quiet a lot. It is 8500 percent of damage.' *'Ulimate Attack: '''Perfect Imitation: '''This is the ultimate attack. It gives 15000% damage. This attack actually firstly gives a Perfect Kamehameha then does the Perfect Rush then making the opponent weak, he does the Perfect Barrier saying: '''Adios Humpty Dumpty! *'Powerup: Perfect Spirit: '''Gives Cell Jr 50% of his health back but that makes his energy gone for 2 whole minutes. 'Goku Jr' Bios: 'A quiet and warm hearted young Saiyan hybrid, Goku Jr. maintains peace over the world after the death of most of the Z Fighters. He is a rival of Vegeta Jr. and makes sure that everybody will be treated equal. '''Species: '''Hybrid. Half Saiyan, Half Earthling, Quarter Majin Blood. '''Character Type: '''Light 'Dialogues To Vegeta Jr. Goku Jr: 'Hey, wanna go on a sparring match?! '''Vegeta Jr: '''Well, alright. But I`ll obviously win! ''or '''Vegeta Jr: '''Nom Nom! Hey! Why you insolent ragged boy! You took my riceball away! '''Goku Jr: '''Yeah, because you did at the very beginning and besides eating when standing is not good! '''Vegeta Jr: '''Who told you that, your fat mother? '''Goku Jr: '''No! Your mother who is the size of an ice cream stick! '''Vegeta Jr: '''Why you! Show me if you are a true Saiyan warrior... "junior!" '''Goku Jr: '''Oh sure, I will! '''Victory: You`re the descendant of a Prince! I`m a descendant of the low class warrior! Hahahaha! Yipee, I win! Oh, jeez I have to tell this to mother and she will be so happy! Loss: '''O- Ouch! You are sure what people can call a Prince, Vegeta! To '''Adult Uub Uub: '''Goku Jr..What If It told you that there is a ramen shop opening near our neighbouring house! '''Goku Jr: '''Really? Then let`s go! '''Uub: '''Ahuh! Not before a training match with me! '''Goku Jr: '''Alright! I`ll do anything for ramen! Besides I have to defeat Vegeta Jr won`t I!? '''Victory: '''Ramen Shop, Dads! Wait, is there any one!!!? '''Loss: '''Oh NOOOOO!!! I wanna go for another one! To '''Adult Pan Pan: 'Goku Jr.. Your Great Grandfather. '''Goku Jr: Yeah! I remember him! I want to be like him! I want to see him. Where is he? Is he in King Kai`s world? I want to challenge him and wait- In order to defeat him I need to train! Hey mom! Wanna go for one? ' '''Pan: '''Hahaha! This is the best way for a little persuasion. '''Victory: '''Now can you take me to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I always wanted to train in? '''Loss: '''So.. Gramps Goku was way lot ahead of me at this age, right? Ouch! To '''Villians: Goku Jr: 'Not so fast you baddy! '''Any Villian: '''Huh? Who are you little shit? '''Victory: '''Yeah, you big shit. Hey what does shit mean? '''Loss: '''Can you tell-tell me what is the meaning of Shit? 'In Game-Taunts *I`m Here! ( when teleporting to another place when opponenet was trying to attack you. *Hey Baddy, You Can`t Defeat Me, I`m my Mother`s Son! ( when you do a 20 hit combo on your opponent or 10 hit combo) *For the sake of my Great Gramps, I can still stand!!! ( when on near death or facing 10 hit combo) *Is this what they call neverending fireworks? ( when hit by 20 hit combo) *Oh! It burns! ( when blasted 2 times) *Goku Jr. to Vegeta Jr. Hehe.. I have more honor and pride than you, Vegeta! ( when in the middle of the battle) *Boo Boo Boo Boo Boo Boo Boo! ( when opponent misses attacking you) *I`ve to.. Look into.. Moon Man! ( when you`re in the verge of death) *I`m coming to you Great Gramps! ( when you have one bar of life left) *No fair! Back attackers are considered cheaters, you cheater! ( when opponent attacks you from back) 'Team Battle Switch-Out' Escaping: Your turn! Pursuing: Evil or good! Whoeve wins this battle os justice! C`Mon! Switch In: Huh? Don`t take all the fun away! 'Costumes' *'Default- '''Normal outfit. Goku`s GT Child outfit ( but here, GT isn`t canon anyways) *'Saiyan Battle Armor Outfit- The Capsule Corp. Saiyan Battle outfits. *'Damaged Default Outfit- '''Damaged and ragged default outfit *'Damaged Saiyan Battle Armor- 'Saiyan battle armor destroyed, damaged and weakened. Stretchiness removed. 'Attacks *Super Attack- Starshine Blast- 'The attack is just a massive big damn big energy blast compressed by Goku Jr. from the suun with taking half of his leg`s powers to throw it at the opponent. It destroys 15 bars of a life of the opponent. 1515 damage. *Hand To Hand Combat Attack Special- '''Two Fingers Vow (Haki)- '''He makes him more fueled by telling that he`ll surpass his great grand father Goku and uses only two of his finger for an attack. Hr teleports to the opponent`s neck and chokes it, then uses two of his finger the Two Fingers Vow from far away and points it to the opponent and the opponent`s artiley will burst out ( excluding Adult Pan, Adult Uub, Vegeta Jr, Adult Trunks, Adult Goten, Gohan Jr, Korin, Piccolo Jr because he will give them emrcy and they`re friends.) Damage 5555. *Special Attack- '''Kamehameha-' Ordinary form of Kamehameha yet more effective. 10000% damage, 20 bars damaged of a life. The Fourth Strongest Kamehameha ever, loses to Teen Gohan`s Father Son Kamehameha (1st), Super Kamehameha of Goku ( 2nd), Dragon Fist Kamehameha of Uub being the 3rd. *Ultimate Attack- 'Solar Flash-' He creates this form by himself in Supreme Kai`s World. He creates an energy wave from his energy and that enormous energy creates an enormous energy wave that he spins 5 times and simply leaves it and then the energyball crushes into the ground bursting. Goku Jr will get dehydrated. Damage 15015. '''Adult Uub Dialogues To Goku Jr Uub: 'You ready, Goku? '''Goku Jr: '''Oh, I sure am! ''or '''Goku Jr: '''Dad.. Vegeta defeated me! I need to train! Train! Train! '''Uub: '''And I hereby accept what you want! Hit me with all you`ve got! '''Victory: '''Goku! You have to improve! '''Loss: '''You- You sure are one hell of a fighter now! To '''Villians Uub: '''Hey, if you`ve the guts fight me and stop terrorizing the harmless citizens of this city! '''Villian: '''Hmm.. I`m impressed seeing your power level.. Just the perfect opponent for a warm up! '''Victory: '''It wa your fault I had to do this! '''Loss: '''Uh! Oh no! No! Goku Jr! Vegeta Jr! You`re the only lights to stop this monster! To '''Adult 'Pan' Uub: 'Honey, let`s show Goku Jr some of our tactics, shall we?? '''Pan: '''Count this on me! ''or '''Pan: '''Hey.. Wanna go for a match,sweetheart? '''Uub: '''Then the amusement park, only you and me! '''Victory: '''Did I go to rough, honey? '''Loss: '''Ouch.. Look who`s paying! Me! To '''Others Uub: 'Hey, wanna go for a match? '''Other Good Guy: '''Sure! But don`t go destroying this area! 'In Game-Taunts *Over Here, Buddy`! ( when opponent tries to hit him but he teleports to somewhere else) *I`ll be a madman to you! ( when you don`t stop hitting others with chi blasts) *I`ll be a fine gentleman! ( when you power is up to your fullest) *Hey.. You don`t want me to reveal my true power.. ( when you do a 20 hit combo attack) Category:BurningCow Category:Dragon Ball Fanon